


"I believe in you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [28]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Ayame doesn't realise that he needs Hatori's approval until he gets it.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	"I believe in you."

Ayame still remembered the moment where he fell in love. He had entered Hatori’s room uninvited and unannounced as he always did, sat on Hatori’s bed as the other boy read. When Ayame spoke he didn’t expect Hatori to listen; few people did, his family included. 

He had had a dream about designing clothes and now that was all he could think about. No job prospect had appealed to Ayame until that moment and, overwhelmed with excitement, he had wanted to tell Hatori, the person who he cherished the most. Even if he didn’t listen.

“And the shop catered to everyone, Hatori - and I mean  _ everyone _ . You know me, I’m no prude, and it was refreshing to see so many delightful people in one place. My work was amazing, revered as it should be, and although I doubt the main house will allow it the shop was still perfect and-” 

“You can still have your own shop, Ayame.” Hatori interjected, not looking up from his novel. That threw Ayame, who went to frown before he remembered that it would give him wrinkles.

“I… can?” 

“You never struck me as the type of person to be concerned with the opinions of others. If you want it then you should go for it.” Hatori slammed his book shut and finally met Ayame’s gaze. “I believe in you.” 

Nobody had ever said that to Ayame before. His bravado was genuine; he held no insecurities about his position and the prospects which would be offered to him, but still those words filled a hole that Ayame didn’t know he had been harbouring. Shigure was mostly allowed to do what he wanted so long as he didn’t cause any trouble, and Ayame’s parents had longed since given up him; all of their hopes had been pinned on the rat. But Hatori was different. His family was stricter, expected certain things from him. And even though Hatori was sure to meet each and every one of those expectations, the choice was still taken from him. Ayame had to do this for Hatori as well as himself. 

Looking into the other boys face, Ayame offered a smile, not dazzling and confident like usual, but small; genuine. Hatori reciprocated, and Ayame was stunned. He thought that there wasn’t anything he could want more than his own shop, but as he watched Hatori settle back into his bed and continue reading, Ayame knew for certain that there was one thing, beautiful and new and shining, that meant more to him than anything else in the world. Now he had two goals to work towards, both ending in happiness. Both for Hatori. 


End file.
